GFLI Bits and Pieces
by Astiar
Summary: This is just bits and pieces from my Gaining Freedom Loosing Innocence fic. These pieces don't have much bearing on the story but is a place to put things, like the descriptions of the dragon kin, that don't fit or flow well with the GFLI. IT is marked complete but I will add and edit things.
1. Drakes

An: Ok this is just details for the Dragon races and some other tidbits that go along with Gaining Freedom Losing Innocence but don't really come up in the story.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Drakens are not my creation. For information on them look for Rise of the Drakens. There is also a wiki on them done with the author (Starlight Massacre)'s permission. I'm not going to put her info on her species here for fear of stepping on toes. IF you don't like her fic check out the wiki it's pretty well done last time I checked.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Drake:

In general:

One of the Dragon Kin. Rarely mate with other Drakes. Both dominant and submissives will fiercely protect their mate(s) and any children even if they are not their own. Friends and extended family will also be defended. Drakes by nature are not very aggressive creatures but if threatened are one of the most feared predators in the world.

Have 3 forms, Human, half dragon, and dragon. When in human form it is difficult to tell them apart form a human. The only sure way is to flash a bright light in their eyes. The natural response of humans is to shy away from the light but a drakes pupil will quickly contract into a slim slit and they will not recoil.

Their natural form is the half dragon. They will revert to it if put under enough stress, such as from a wound or magical exhaustion. This is due to the half form being more resistant.

Drakes still look humanoid in their half dragon form. The most noticeable features are the single pair of horns protruding from the forehead which come in various shapes. The most common being corkscrew (like a gazelle or impala), curving back along the top of the skull, or curling like a rams horns. Besides the horns they have a large pair of gargoyle wings. Which they can fly on but are also flexible and fold close to the back like a cape. The Drakes wingspan is twice their height. They also have a row of spines down their backs that begin at the base of the skull and continue to the tip of their tails. The tail is slender and more for maneuverability in the air than as a weapon. Less noticeable is the elongated eye teeth and sharpened canines. Along with sharp claws on both feet and hands. Claws can easily tear through flesh and even score dragon hide.

The least noticeable dragon features are the small flesh colored scales that cover their bodies. The scales are small, 1/4 inch at their longest. They are smooth and slippery if rubbed in one direction but course like sand paper in the other. The scale pattern in like that of a shark skin making it tough. The scales can absorb both magic and heat protecting the drake.

In their dragon form they look like dragons. The dragon form will have the same horn and spine shapes as the halfling form. They will retain the shark skin pattern but the scales will then be about the size of a hand at the largest and a fingernail at the smallest. The only dragon feature they do **not **have is the ability to breath fire. Other wise they are often mistaken for dragons

Benefits of mating a Drake are numerous. Firstly is a fiercely protective and unflinchingly loyal companion for the rest of your life. There are some magical benefits as well. All mates gain a power boost after they are bonded. The Drake can sense where their mates and children are at all times. These connections are what keep the drakes from going feral. But Dominants only have so much magic to make the connections to their mates. And a secondary magical reserve to make connections with their children. If a Drake mates with a creature who's life span is longer than their own the drake will live as long as the mate. But if the mate has a shorter life span the drakes magic will help extend their life. A normal drake life span is 350 -400 years. Double that of witches and wizards. Unfortunately few of the children are born with the trait, only about 1 in 4.

Dominants:

They have all the features listed above but are different from their submissive counterpart. The dominant has larger and more powerful wings. They are tall, broad, and densely muscled, and many times stronger than the average human. They have been known to lift as much as a giant twice their size when enraged, this is true in human or half human form. They often will bruise people close to them due to not knowing their own strength. They are also much denser than a human making it hard for them to swim without the aid of magic. Most dominant's will not enter deep water unless it's an emergency. Many who live in coastal regions will carry Gilly weed and Gilly goo (the potion to counter act the weeds effect) at all times to prevent drowning.

Dominant drakes require at least one mate to live. But 2 mates are often needed to stabilize their magic. The dominant is designed to protect and with nothing to protect they lose their minds and eventually themselves. They will waste away and die if they lose a mate. Not even the presents of children can hold them in the land of the living for long.

When a dominant goes through their expressed inheritance they will subconsciously form or find the image of the perfect submissive. Over the next months, until their active inheritance, they will eliminate all the people around them that don't fit their ideal. From those that remain the drake will choose a mate, once they are actively mature. After the first is chosen the drake may not feel inclined to find another right away. But eventually they will encounter either someone that fits close to their ideal mate, or covers an obvious flaw in the first mate. They will then try and take that person as a second mate. This process will repeat till the dominant's protective magic is at a low enough level so they retain their sanity. This number is dependent on various factors, including the power of the drake, and the power of the submissive(s). A weak drake with a powerful submissive may only need one. But the most powerful of drakes recorded said they felt the urge to take another mate only a month after consummating the relationship with her first mate. And ended up mated to 5 human submissives.

Average Dominant:

Height: 6'2" (188cm) – 6'9" (206cm)

Weight: 330lb (150Kg) – 410lb (186Kg)

Wing span: 12'5" (378cm) – 13' (396cm)

Mates: 2-3

children: Varies based on the breeding years of the mates.

Average for human mates: 4-7

Submissive:

Many species think of submissives as weaker. With the drakes this is a grave mistake. Though the dominants are large and powerful the submissives are far deadlier, and the more likely to be aggressive. Also unlike the dominant's if a submissive's mate dies they will grieve and grieve hard but will move on and take another eventually, unless the submissive is over 250 years old. After 250 the submissive loses the ability to have children and will no longer feel the need to take another mate.

While the dominant's are strength the submissive's are speed (submissives are more bird like and less dense than a human). They are lightning quick and have been known to just shift their fingernail's into claws in order to strike if they, or their children are threatened. If attacked alone they will run, but if attacked with **ANY** child near by they will fight viciously to protect it, even if it's not their own.

They are slender and the male submissives are often mistaken for females. They will only ever have one mate at a time and are very jealous. IF the mate is ever found unfaithful, or harms one of the children the submissive will have no issue killing them. Usually this doesn't happen because the submissive releases a pheromone that makes all others seem inferior. They will often choose a mate that is not human, though rarely choose one of the dragon kin. The most common matches are with lycans, elves, and vampires. All whom live long lives and can match the submissive's possessiveness.

Submissive drakes can carry 1-6 fetuses at a time, though the record is 9. Drake submissives are, or were, highly sought after as wives in many magical communities, due to their ability to have large clutches of children and birth them safely. Drakes are also not like some other dragon kin and do not nest or become feral when nearing the time for the birth.

Drake pregnancy's are different from human ones though. A drake will be able to walk and function normally right up to the birth. Morning sickness is a rarity and usually only occurs if the mother has mated a water or ice creature. Within 6 weeks the submissive's body will reabsorb the added weight and they will show no signs of ever having carried a child. Drakes gestate for about 11 months and lactate about 29.

Average Submissive:

Height: 5'4" (163cm) – 6'0" (183cm)

Weight: 85lb (38Kg) -170lb (77Kg)

Wing span: 10'6" (320cm)- 11'9" (358cm)

Children per gestation: 2-4

children total: 30-40

mates in a life time: 1-2

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

AN: this is all I have for now. Shark skin is AMAZING! If you haven't heard about or read any of the research going on with it you so should.

If I think of anything else to add to this 'chapter' I will later. If I find any images that fit how I see the drakes I'll add the link at the top of this.

I'm also posting 2 'chapters' of how the families began. They are also going to be short and most likely fleshed out later.


	2. How the Perciville's Came to Power

AN: this is how I envision the family beginning.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Perciville family history

They started as hand servants to the Lady Slytherin. After several generations of loyal service one of the Ladies fell ill during her pregnancy. They saved the child but couldn't save the mother. Since the hand maid was so loyal to the Lady and her husband, she was asked to raise the boy. Thus led to the second daughter of the Perciville's caring for the children while the eldest remained the hand maids.

An enemy of the family broke into the manor and intended to kill the only heir to the Slytherin family. Julianna Perciville protected the child at the cost of her magic. She was tortured when she wouldn't allow them to take or hurt the child. The damage done to her fractured her magical core causing her to become a squib. In payment for her unwavering loyalty, the Lord Slytherin took her only son as his scribe. For the next several generations the daughters of the Perciville family cared for the Ladies and children of the Slytherins while the boys were hand servants and scribes for the Lord.

This situation grew to where the Perciville's became the faithful advisers and record keepers. They began to keep the family history in records that were then charmed by the Slytherins to only be read by a parselmouth. Over the years the Perciville's married into the Slytherin family and gained that family ability as well.

It was in the 1100's when King Ravenclaw, on the urging of Lord Slytherin, gave the head of the family a title. He became Baron of the Bare Islands. Which is a group of 4 small islands off the coast of Greece that were owned by an enemy of the King and had been recaptured by the battle mages.

In 1482 there were triplet sons born to an older Lord Slytherin. He had been raised by one of the Perciville girls and then advised for his whole life by the males. So he trusted them with his Lordship. When he was on his death bed his sons only 8. The Lord sent for his banister and the Lord Perciville. He had it drawn up that no Slytherin could take the title without the approval of the Lord Perciville. The Percivile's, unflinchingly loyal to the Slytherin's, and the Slytherin's their dedicated allies working as almost equals.

1764, Havanna Gaunt, wife of Gregory hatched a plan to take the Slytherin title. She poisoned the entire main family so that her husband would be the one to take the Lordship. But the Perciville's knew of the deceit and had her not only killed but her whole line thrown out of the Slytherin family as blood traitors and line thieves. They were shunned by society and lived nearly 200 years in increasing poverty and inbreeding, due to nearly no families wanting to marry into line thieves. And they were too much blood purists to bring in fresh muggle blood. That was until Merope Gaunt fell in love with Tomas Riddle and drugged him to make him love her back. Their union making a very power child also made a very powerful point against blood purity.

In 1958 Tomas Marvolo Riddle, son of Merope and Tomas Sr., went to Gingots to claim the Slytherin Lordship. He was not pleased to learn that he needed the Lord Perciville's approval. When the Lord Perciville said he was unworthy of the title he became enraged. The next year he murdered the Lord, Lady and the only son of the Perciville family. He thought he had killed the only daughter as well but the girl's maid made it out with the child. Thought she was injured, she made it to an orphanage where she died on the steps. She was found their the following morning still holding the baby girl.

The daughter, Niam Perciville, who was 4 months old at the time, was taken in as a Jane Doe. Less than 6 months latter she was adopted by the Evan's family. They renamed here Lilly Rose Evans due to her lily white skin, and rosy cheeks. She gained an older sister and would die not knowing where she really came from. In fact she would die not knowing she was even adopted.


	3. How the Potter's Came to Power

An: How I say the Potter's came to be

In no way cannon compliant

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Potter Family

The Potter family began in Ireland, 79BC, with the orphaned son of a whore. He was raised on a farm, taken in by a kindly farmers wife. When he turned 13 he left the farm and went to the castle to become a solder. He worked his way up the ranks quickly and soon became a battle mage. He was known for his independence, iron will and sheer power. Not long after he became head of the battle mages the King Ravenclaw called him in. Potter was paired with Longbottom to strike at the heart of the Romans to push them back from their attack on Ravenclaw lands. They were the only warriors that could be spared from the front lines.

Both men were independent and strong willed and at first it seemed they would kill each other before they met the first Roman. It took till their first real battle to work together properly. That was when Potter was surrounded on all sides by enemies and Longbottom with he bow picked off the Romans before they could strike at his blind spot. From then on they worked together in perfect tandem. They eventually took down an entire Legion and a whole encampment of enemy battle mages.

By the time they had completed the mission the 2 men were like brothers, like twins. Shortly after their return when the Romans had been beaten back the King gave them both a Lordship. The 2 swore their eternal service to the Ravenclaw line and their eternal brotherhood to each other.

Since the first the Potter's haven't waned like many other families. Over the years they have become pillars of the society. They are all firm in their beliefs and never back down when the going gets tough. They are known for being stubborn and prideful, but also kind and generous.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

AN: This is just a short bit. I plan to add more later when I come up with something.


	4. Titans

Titans:

This species of dragon kind are considered creatures, or even beasts in many countries. This is due to being ruled by instincts and that several have been very destructive. Most titans live in remote places where humans don't venture and use their natural magic to heavily ward their territory so that none are harmed by them, or come upon their young when they are to weak to defend themselves.

Titans are often confused with the naga races. This is due to their half dragon form. In this form from the waist down they are serpents. But unlike the naga they possess wings as well. In human form the titans retain slitted pupils and flesh colored scales. Like the naga though there hair comes in unnatural colors usually greens, blues and reds. In half dragon form their 'skin' scales turn a similar shade to their hair color. They also possess sharp talons on their hands which have webbing between the fingers. Like vipers their teeth lay flat against the roof of their mouth until they wish to inject their venom. The venom works like ecstasy and makes the victim attracted to the titan. Titans prefer their prey live and at a certain body temperature. Raising the temperature is another side effect of the venom. In this form they don't always kill their prey. Often they will only ingest the blood. Which is where the vampire parts of Lamia's legend come from. The titan are known for their natural allure. Like Vella, normal humans often find them to be extremely attractive. Most use this to their advantage since unlike the vella they do not appear human.

Their dragon form is a large creature that greatly resembles a sea serpent, only with dragon wings. Being that they are water creatures they can easily hide in the sea, becoming nearly invisible. Which is how Scylla was able to trap and raid so many ships that past near her home. In this form they have so legs or arms but their huge maw if filled with 3 rows or razor sharp serrated teeth and strike at their prey.

The titans have a very unique family dynamic. They will only mate with other titans. The submissive choose their territory and will rarely ever move. Each summer, during their matting season, the dominants come to court. When dominant's come to the submissive's territory they will preform displays and have battles to empress the sub. But even if the dominant wins the battles the sub may still refuse to mate if they find the dominant not worthy.

From a successful courting till the young are weaned at age 3 the submissive and dominant will be faithful to one another. They will live and hunt together as a mated pair. Once the child is 3 the dominant leaves and the submissive continues to raise the young alone. The submissive will usually become receptive to dominant's again once a child is 8-11. If the submissive becomes receptive to early the new dominant may feel threatened and kill the young.

Titan Submissive's are larger than the dominant's. In human form they range from 5ft 8in to 6ft 6in. The dominant's ranging from 5ft 5in to 6ft 1in, on average. In dragon form the doms are 80 to 120 ft in length and the subs near double that at 150 to 200 feet.


End file.
